NIGHTMARE CONFESSIONS CHAPTER II
by B.X
Summary: CHAPTER II OF I


NIGHTMARE CONFESSIONS CHAPTER II  
BY  
  
B.X  
  
Saturday morning 9:00 A.M CST, March 1942  
  
Kit was up early at Hire for Higher the next morning still concerned, puzzled and yes a little scared; of all the times he had been out with the big bear he never saw his Papa Bear act the way he did the following night. Kit asked himself as he was sitting at the kitchen table with his paw around the mug of coffee and the other on the right side of his temple as if to be in deep thought. Kit asked the question "What happened that he would be so loud, crude and to have embarrassed himself as well as me?"  
  
Kit heard stirring upstairs in the bedroom. Kit knew that it had to be Baloo and for the life of him he did not want to talk to Baloo at all. "Morning L'l Britches" Baloo said in a slurring lazy tried voice. "I don't even remember how we got home, must have been some party hey Kit boy." Kit just sat there and looked at the gray bear with piercing eyes. Baloo didn't acknowledge how Kit was looking; he simple went over to the kitchen looked up top the ice-box and grabbed a donut and woofed it down. Baloo then opened up the ice-box and Baloo reached in and pulled out a bottled drink that they were serving at the establishment, to Kit surprise Baloo began drinking the same substance that caused him to act the way he did. "Papa Bear what are you doing!" "Aw nothing just having a bottled drink.." "Stop it" Kit screamed "just stop it; why are you drinking this.this mess. Don't you know what this stuff is; it's nacalcohol you fool! Why are you doing this. Is this what you've been doing when you disappear all night and so snappish and moody the next morning? You're...you're fucking drinking?. "Kit boy don't call me a fool ever, and let's remember who the adult is and who is the child, also don't ever curse at me; this fool as you say puts a roof over your ass and food in that stomach." As Baloo said this he took his finger and poked it rather hard in Kit's stomach.  
  
"Boy that's nerve, while you were on that dance floor. I had to defend you from what these people were saying about, oh yes." Kit went on to say with all the furry in the world pushing him. " You know what they called you, do you." Baloo turned his back and was looking outside the window at the Sea- duck. "Baloo I said do you know." By this time Baloo could feel the pressure in him mounting and took another swing of the so called bottled drink. "They called you a BIG FAT DRUNK !! and I had to defen.." With that the whole space-time continuum seemed to stop as kit found himself on the floor and holding his right cheek as Baloo stood over him in horror, as he realized what he had done. " Oh my God I...I...I'm so sorry please don't .." Kit stood up looked at Baloo as if Baloo was invisible. Baloo dropped the bottled drink as it broke into a million pieces as it would appear their friendship and father and son relationship had done in that instant. At this point Baloo was speaking in some incoherent language because he was so upset of what he had done. He knew he crossed the line and didn't know if he could ever get back. Years of friendship, love and respect all out the window in just a millisecond the gray bear thought to himself. Kit just stood there with this disappointed, angry and yes hurt look on his face. The two stood just feet away from each other as the sun disappeared behind the clouds, and an eerie gray darkness swept through Hire for Higher as rain began to fall outside. The two bears stood there motionless and silent until Kit finally spoke in a surprisingly calm yet commanding way. "Of all the people in the world that I would guess would raise their hand to me it would not have been you. Even among the savage pirates not even Karnage until I betrayed him lefted a hand to me" With that Kit went upstairs checking his face. "Kit please I didn't mean it!!" To late for that Kit said not even turning around. " I always thought we were so much more then what people saw with the naked eye but apparently not. Baloo at this point in tears as the rain fell harder and the thunder and lighting flashed in violent display in the sky. "Kit baby boy.. Kit, Kit!!" no response as Baloo was left alone downstairs in the darkness he had created.  
  
End Chapter II 


End file.
